CHANGES IN LIFE
by ranmouri4
Summary: Ran is dead what will Shinichi do I don't know whether it a tragedy or a conanai parinig this my first one shot hope you like it and please review but still I am a ShinRan fan


_**Hi guys this is my first one shot hope you like it I just thought so I wrote it. I am a ShinRan fan but still...**_

_**DISCLAIMER I don't own DC**_

Black organization was gone...

Shinichi was supposed to be happy but how can he be happy when the reason for his happiness is also gone along with it. Ran died, she was shot when she was coming back from to school. Conan and Kogoro waited for Ran but she didn't come so they went search and saw Ran and Sonoko lying unconscious in their school veranda. They immediately took them to hospital but unfortunately Ran died but Sonoko survived.

Conan was in a state of shock. He couldn't believe that Ran was dead and was not with him anymore. He couldn't believe that she was not with him to scold him for coming late, he couldn't believe that she was not with him to worry and care about him. She was not there for loving, hating, fighting, teasing and laughing with him.

She was not there with him now how could he live she was with him in every part of life she was with him in his childhood days this teenage days and she was with him in his every moment she was with him when he was happy, sad, angry she shared every moment with him that made her special to him and that made him special to her.

Ran the one and only girl he truly love was gone. His motive to become Kudo Shinichi back was gone is he going to do now. Everyone came to her funeral Ran's parents were crying non – stop and Shinichi's parents were consoling them as well as Shinichi. Kazuha was crying and Heji was consoling her and left bad for Shinichi and Ran.

Kaito and Aoko came too. Both Kaito and Shinichi were in same situation so he could feel what was running through him and Ran and Aoko became great friends too. Aoko couldn't control her tears for a reason maybe because they both looked same she felt as if her twin sister died. Shinichi felt better when he saw Kaito and Aoko together. He felt that it was them.

Sonoko couldn't come because she was injured. Shinichi kept his pain of losing Ran in his heart and enquired Sonoko and found out that it was done by the dreaded ad heartless black organization. He become furious and promised to avenge them for Ran's death at any cost even if it cost to death. He vowed it on Ran's funeral.

He took a temporary Antidote and become Shinichi Kudo and went to the headquarters of the organization he found the headquarters' from Vermouth who also got angry with them for killing Angel. He shot everyone who worked for the organization. He was letting out the anger which was inside him. He knew that what he is doing was wrong as a detective he knew that he should leave it to the police but his heart was not accepting it wanted to take revenge for Ran's death and the Organization also made his life like a hell. When Shinichi came to shoot Gin and Vodka they escaped they beat Shinichi black and blue and kept a bomb in the building but Shinichi didn't give up. He shot in the legs of Gin and Vodka and he escaped from the building and becoming Edogawa Conan.

Then the police came inside and saw Agasa, Haibara and Conan and enquired them. He told the police that Shinichi went inside but died along with them in the bomb blast when Haibara and Agasa heard that they were shocked after the police went Haibara asked " why did you say such an thing when you become Kudo Shinichi again how will you face them I am close to make an permanent antidote" Conan smirked closed his eyes and said " Who said I am going to become Shinichi, when Ran Mouri is dead Shinichi Kudo is also dead I am going to live as Edogawa Conan and I don't need a Antidote anymore " with that word he walked off.

Haibara felt pity for him, his parents didn't accept to declare him as dead when he is alive but Shinichi was stubborn with his decision and hence they had to accept with it. They made a fake funeral for Shinichi everyone mourned for him the inspectors, detective boys and even the Mouri family. Conan just smiled he was satisfied. But still the guilt of not telling the truth to Ran, the truth that He is Shinichi prickled him.

Shinichi continued to live in Mouri Agency under the name of Conan Edogowa. He went to school with the detective boys as the years passed Haibara changed she become a support for Shinichi and they become close friend. Every year they keep flowers to Ran's grave. Conan continued to solve cases like before and everyone felt that Shinichi Kudo was back. The detective boys finished the studies and started to work. Shinichi become a police officer, Haibara and Ayumi become doctors and Mitchhiko and Genta become engineers.

Ayumi confessed her love but Conan rejected she cried and went he felt bad for her. But he didn't have any feelings for her then how can he accept he love moreover he is shrunken guy his real age is thirty. Ayumi accepted Mitchhiko and they become a couple. Conan's parents, Agasa told him to move-ahead and forget Ran initially he refused to marry. But everyone said that if Ran was here she would want you to move ahead. He did not want his parents to become sad because of him so he promised to marry. Heji and Kazuha, Kaito and Aoko got married. Conan was happy for them he wished that he could have also been in the list

Conan was searching for a love like Ran but he any how succeeded in his search of true love when, at a case Detective Conan Edogawa, caught the culprit, the life of the culprit was ruined and he had revenge on Conan now. The killer came to kill his loved ones so he aimed is gun toward Haibara, Conan saw that saved Haibara. He felt relived at least he could save this new love. Police arrested the culprit and this time they kept him in tight security. Conan started to like Haibara because of her behaviour and started to share his feeling with her. Haibara was supportive and she made him feel better and he felt happy when she was around. Ayumi and Mitchhiko got married Genta got married and Conan confessed his feeling and then got married.

Conan came tried after a case to home after he came home Haibara greeted him with a warm smile and said "welcome home love dinner is ready" Conan nodded his head and said" ok sweetheart but I have to first have a bath" Haibara had to laugh at the way he said . When he saw her laughing he felt that she would have also been like Ran. Soon Conan and Haibara had a kid and they lived happily

**Thank you for reading I hope you like it please give review **_**good or bad, I**_** don't know whether it's a tradedy or its a conanai pairing thanks – Ranmouri04 **


End file.
